


Want Some?

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a few gifs from here http://iluvkinkythings.tumblr.com/post/56687329777/iluvkinkythings-thehomosexuallyfrustrated-jd</p><p>Obv, nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Some?

Sam’s body started to shake, he was close. He moaned Dean’s name as he came white hot spurts across his toned abs and chest. Dean palmed his own cock through his pants as he watched Sam wipe a bit up with his thumb and suck it off, running his tongue around the pad of his finger. Dean almost came in his pants when Sam looked at him.

“Want some?” Sam said with an evil grin.


End file.
